1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been known a display apparatus that includes a cylindrical housing, displays an image corresponding to the position of an observer who moves in the circumferential direction of the housing, and causes the observer to stereoscopically visually recognize an image through the motion parallax (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3955582 (Patent Literature 1)).
The display apparatus according to Patent Literature 1 includes an electronic projector, a rotary mechanism section, a screen, a mirror, and a polygonal mirror. In the display apparatus, the electronic projector projects a projection image in which frame pictures, which are respectively pictures of the same object viewed from different positions, are arrayed in a ring shape. The projection image is turned back by the mirror. The frame pictures included in the turned-back projection image are respectively made incident on the annular polygonal mirror surrounding the screen. The polygonal mirror includes a group of a plurality of mirrors. The plurality of mirrors respectively reflect the incident frame pictures toward the screen.
The screen is rotated about the center axis of the housing by the rotary mechanism section. When the frame pictures made incident from the mirrors of the polygonal mirror are rotated to positions opposed to the mirrors, the mirrors reflect the frame pictures. A screen includes a viewing angle limiting filter that limits a viewing angle. The screen is configured to enable the observer to view, from the position of the observer, only the frame pictures corresponding to a direction in which the observer observes the screen. Therefore, when the observer observes the screen while moving along the circumferential direction of the display apparatus and changing a visual point, the observer can observe different frame pictures corresponding to the positions of respective visual points. Consequently, the observer can stereoscopically visually recognize an object included in an image through the motion parallax.
However, in the display apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, frame pictures, which are parts of projection images from one or a plurality of projectors are respectively reflected on the polygonal mirror and made incident on the screen. Therefore, an image observed by the observer is only a small region of pictures (the projection images) projected by the projectors. Therefore, the resolution of an image visually recognized by the observer is low and the image is blurred.